


To Woo or Not to Woo?

by chicagoartnerd



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Hightown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicagoartnerd/pseuds/chicagoartnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for Hightown Funk 2015. My prompt was to draw Varric wooing Hawke with the whole nine yards; flowers, chocolates, fancy hatted and very grumpy chaperones. Also hand holding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Woo or Not to Woo?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [violethour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violethour/gifts).



_There had to be something else going on. Fenris's extremely Orlesian hat was a dead giveaway that this wasn't actually a date. They must be going to infiltrate some noble's fancy party and bust some slavers there or something. Also the flowers he had given her, although lovely, might be full of smuggled knives. And the chocolate had to be either smoke bombs or poison. Because if everything was as exactly as ridiculous as it appeared then she was in Deeproads kind of shit. The dinner invitation and current extremely pleasing hand holding meant that either Varric was honest to Andraste romantically interested, her mother had put him up to this because she knew she was lonely and in unrequited love with him, someone had lost a bet, or possibly a combination thereof. Whatever the truth she knew one thing for sure, wherever they were headed for dinner better have alcohol because she was going to need an exceedingly strong drink._


End file.
